Darth Homer
Darth Homer was a Sith Super-Overlord that served under Darth Darth Binks and Darth Elmo. He was eventually killed by Seth Macfarlane, a wanna-be Jedi who was meddling with Binks' evil plans. Early Life Homer killed his parents the second he was born. He grew to a massive size and ate everything on his planet. Once he did that, Darth Elmo sensed a disturbance in the Force. He saved Homer and took him as his secret apprentice and stuff. Apprenticeship under Elmo Darth Homer was subjected to the most torturous torture. He watched his master eat a donut, and he was forced to exercise a lot. He also had to undergo Tickle Torture. He learned to use a lightsaber, and Elmo told him how to make one. When Homer brought it to Elmo, Elmo inspected it, and saw there was a donut stuffed where the power crystal should be. As a punishment, Elmo ate the donut. Being hunted Homer killed a lot of Jedi. In fact, he killed this one Jedi who was married, and the Jedi's kid contacted a bounty hunter, named Boba Fett. He paid Fett to hunt down and kill Darth Homer, since the Jedi's kid didn't know how to use the Force and was a pussy. So Fett began hunting Darth Homer, but always missed him. Finally, he found Homer. Homer had just killed some other Jedi. So they fought a lot and Fett was thrown into a nest of gundarks. But, of course, Fett escaped. Fett decided to screw the bounty, since Darth Homer almost killed him by eating an Extra-Large Supreme Ultra Large Burrito. The Accident One day Darth Homer was cleaning his lightsaber when it exploded for some reason. From then on, he became a Sith Super-Overlord after donning his new armor. Homer could not eat with his new armor, and he was forever condemned to living in suffering. Darth Darth Binks' revenge Soon Darth Darth Binks found out about Darth Elmo's apprentice. Darth Darth Binks beat up Elmo, and took Homer as his apprentice. Darth Homer killed a Jedi named Flanders, and he now had the power to destroy your planet. Darth Darth Binks sent Homer to kill Seth Macfarlane, a wanna-be Jedi someone who had been meddling with Binks' evil and much cooler plans. Darth Homer nearly killed Macfarlane. But Macfarlane pointed behind Homer and said 'Look, a donut!'. Homer looked, and Macfarlane shot him in the back. Later, Macfarlane was killed by Darth Elmo, because it turned out Elmo hated donuts. Legacy Some say Homer still lives, with bad ratings. Powers and abilities Darth Homer had some of the stupidest powers known to the Sith. He could make a burp so large, it could destroy your planet. When someone ate a donut in front of him, he would get so angry he would punch them into submission, or until they just got annoyed and left. However, his most powerful power was Force Evil Laughter, which he had learned from his last master, Darth Darth Binks. Category:Assholes Category:Cartoons Category:Cool dudes Category:Fat people Category:Funny people Category:Males Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Ways to die